


[Podfic of] Victor Effing Nikiforov

by knight_tracer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: AU in which Yuuri still doesn’t remember the banquet, somehow doesn’t blow Japanese Nationals, runs into Victor at the World Championships, and has absolutely no idea why his idol is suddenly friendly and incredibly handsy.Does Yuuri care about his reasons? No. It’s Victor Effing Nikiforov.Basically this is an excuse for total fluff. And porn. And shit-talking with bonus smut.





	[Podfic of] Victor Effing Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Victor Effing Nikiforov](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052504) by [shysweetthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shysweetthing/pseuds/shysweetthing). 



> Cover art by wingedwords!

Podfic Length: 1:28:22  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Victor%20Effing%20Nikiforov.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Victor%20Effing%20Nikiforov.m4b)


End file.
